With the advent of implantable prostheses, a new type of infection is becoming prevalent. That new type of infection is generally categorized as prostheses-enhanced infection, i.e., infection enhanced by the presence of such implantable prostheses. Since most implantable prostheses are manufactured from materials which living tissue does not bond to, a fibrous lining or sheath of connective tissue invariably forms around such an implant. In addition, many implantations require the piercing of the epithelium layer, the anatomical bacterial barrier or shield. Coupled with the piercing of the epithelium, the fibrous sheath or lining, which does not adhere to the implant, tends to leave an open channel between the implant and itself, an ideal pathway for invading pathogens. To prevent any potential infection, antibiotics must be used. In many instances, however, continuing use of antibiotics may be impractical or impossible after the original application of such antibiotics. For example, antibiotics are generally used at the initial implant stages of implanting an intracochlear device. After such a device is in position, application of such antibiotics is not practical, e.g., applying antibotics to the middle ear region. Moreover, continued chronic use of antibiotics may be undesirable. Further, once infection has set in around a foreign body such as an implant, antibiotics are ineffective in combatting the infection since the infection will remain chronic until the foreign body is removed. An implantable infection barrier seal is, therefore, desirable.
The ideal implantable infection barrier seal should be capable of providing a permanent barrier to infectious pathogens. It should be capable of eliminating passageways for such pathogens. In addition, such an implantable seal should be capable of minimizing or eliminating the need for the continued use of antibiotics.